


Забыться в ее коже

by LaVie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie/pseuds/LaVie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Translation of chapter 43. Also published here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3365327<br/>Thanks Salmon_pink for fic and permission.</p><p>Перевод драббла #43 из сборника. Также доступен здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3365327<br/>Спасибо автору за разрешение на перевод.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Забыться в ее коже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marvel TV & Movieverse Femslash Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761657) by [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink). 



> Translation of chapter 43. Also published here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3365327  
> Thanks Salmon_pink for fic and permission.
> 
> Перевод драббла #43 из сборника. Также доступен здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3365327  
> Спасибо автору за разрешение на перевод.

Это был плохой день плохой недели чертовски плохого месяца, так что единственное, чего хотелось Клэр - забыться. Сейчас ей даже все равно, что в этом баре до безобразия высокие цены (хотя её кошельку завтра будет очень даже не наплевать).  
Хотя дело, конечно, не в самом баре - а в очаровательной блондинке рядом с ней. Она милая, улыбчивая и окружена такой плотной аурой грусти, что Клэр просто не может отвести взгляд.  
Она надеялась, что после всех этих неприятностей с Мэттом перестанет западать на грусных очаровашек с разбитыми сердцами. Но очевидно, что это "цепляет" ее так же, как раньше, и алкоголя в крови слишком много, чтобы убедить себя (хотя не то чтобы она очень усердно пыталась) не ввязываться в это.  
\- Не хочешь пойти куда-то еще? - спрашивает Карен, опережая Клэр, у которой подобный вопрос уже час как вертелся на кончике языка.  
\- Что, здешнего пива и десятидолларовых коктейлей тебе мало? - дразнится Клэр, и Карен, улыбаясь, качает головой.  
Клэр не знает о ней ничего, кроме имени, и жара, который разливается внутри, стоит только Карен провести ладонью вверх.по ее бедру.  
\- Я знаю множествой способов провести вечер куда интереснее, - шепчет Карен ей на ухо, и, о да, Клэр знает тоже.  
Ночной воздух освежающе прохладный после затхлого, до отказа забитого людьми бара.  
\- Хочешь пойти куда-то конкретно? - спрашивает Клэр.  
Она не упускает из виду, как Карен осматривается вокруг, будто ожидая увидеть кого-то, или наоборот, точно зная, что кто-то следит за ней.  
\- Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше, - отвечает она, и улыбка не скрывает напряжения, проскользнувшего в ее голосе. Так, что Клэр почти зудит спросить, в каком виде проблем так сильно погрязла ее новая знакомая.  
\- Такси! - вместо этого кричит она, взяв Карен за руку и потянув за собой. Клэр, в общем-то, все равно, насколько удастную ошибку она сейчас делает - потому что смех Карен стоит того.  
Именно это безрассудное чувство заставляет ее, как только они оказываются на заднем сидении такси, запустить руку между ног Карен, скользнуть пальцами у нее под юбкой, погладить через ткань ее трусиков. Дразнить ее, наблюдать за трепыханием ресниц Карен, за тем, как дергается ее челюсть, подводить до самого края и слушать тихий разочаровпнный ктон Карен, когда такси останавливается у дома Клэр.  
Дверь квартиры едва успевает закрыться за ними, как Карен падает на колени и нетерпеливо дергает застежку на джинсах Клэр. Спускает их вниз, выпутывает одну ногу из штанины - а дальше Карен приходится вцепится одной рукой в закрытые двери, а другой в плечо Карен, когда жаркий рот оказывается на ее киске. Карен отлизывает ей жестко и голодно, так что Клэр даже не сомневается в том, что не она одна тут пытается забыться.  
Им нужен еще час, чтобы наконец-то добраться до кровати.  
Утром Клэр вполне ожидаемо просыпается одна. Хотя, надо признать, обнаруженая на прикроватном столике записка с криво нацарапаным телефонным номером - приятный сюрприз.

Она знает, как выглядят люди, у которых неприятности. И знает, как выглядят те, кто сами являются этими неприятностями. Потому что Карен, конечно, милашка, но у нее за плечами серйозный груз, а у Клэр инстинкт самосохранения еще не до конца умер.  
Хотя она все-таки сохраняет этот номер в своем мобильном.


End file.
